1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pleasure ride device in which a rider plays a game involving mounting a ride.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games in which a player mounts a model vehicle such as a car, motorcycle, or bicycle, and maneuvers the vehicle while watching a display of virtual space on a screen, are well known. A game device of this sort is of relatively simple construction, since the vehicle is mechanical, even in the virtual space display.
However, in a game in which the rider mounts an animal such as a horse, a device modeling the animal is required, but it is difficult to impart to the player an impression close to that of controlling a real animal.
In particular, when the horse or other animal is running, in contradistinction to the case of a motorcycle or the like for which the acceleration is continuous, acceleration is discontinuous, according to the timing with which the animal's feet touch the ground. Conventionally, however, there has not been a case in which when the player is riding and controlling a model animal, the player obtains an impression of acceleration each time when the feet of the animal shown on the display touch the ground. As a result, there is the problem that the game appears unnatural to the player.